Destins entrecroisés
by mycherryblossom
Summary: Comme le destin peut être cruel...
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue :_

Quelle drôle de chose que le destin… Il mêle, entrelace, défait et sépare les chemins des vivants à sa guise…. Il joue avec nous, tel un enfant cruel le ferait avec ses poupées. Nous avons beau essayer de lui échapper, il nous rattrape toujours. Aucune ruse ne marche face à ce fin stratège…

Pourtant, j'ai essayé, moi…Moi qui suis plus fort que 50 éléphants, plus rapide qu'une voiture de course, plus intelligent que le plus grand savant du monde ! Et encore, ces comparaisons ne sont que des euphémismes. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je suis resté impuissant… Je n'ai pas su prévoir ce qui allait se passer…

Pour la première fois de ma vie- Non ce n'est pas exact-… Pour la première fois depuis que je _**L'**_ai rencontré, je tire ma révérence…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1 : _

- Oh !

Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler avant de me sentir basculer par-dessus mon lit… Tiens ! Cette maudite maladresse me rattrape même dans mon sommeil ! Pourtant, je n'eu pas le loisir de m'effondrer de tout mon long sur le parquet, car deux bras de neige m'enlacèrent et me ramenèrent sur le matelas…

- Toujours aussi maladroite, murmura un ténor ironique au creux de mon oreille.

- Edward….

Ce dernier fut visiblement amusé de mon incapacité du moment à articuler plus de deux syllabes à la fois… Mais, il fallait me comprendre, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir avant demain matin, jour de la rentrée scolaire… En effet, ce dernier était censé être en pleine partie de chasse avec Emmet et Jasper ! Pourquoi donc, ce retour prématuré ? Se passait-il quelque chose ?? Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je ne pensais pas plus loin aux raisons de cette soudaine réapparition et me laissa aller à admirer le visage parfait qui s'offrait à moi. Les traits d'Edward étaient à couper le souffle, aucune imperfection ne venait les gâcher…. Je détaillais le tout : de sont front d'albâtre à sa mâchoire carrée en passant par ses yeux mordorés… Quand je daignais enfin arrêter ma contemplation muette, je remarquais que sa bouche s'étirait en un plis de plus en plus moqueur…

-Quoi ?! , m'offusquais-je

- Rien… C'est juste que tu m'observes la bouche grande ouverte sans rien dire… Es- tu si peu heureuse de mon retour ?

Son front se plissa imperceptiblement…

- Idiot, marmonnais-je

- Heu bella ?

Son ton hésitant me fit réagir au quart de tour : quelque chose clochait !

-Reste calme ! me morigénais-je moi-même . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Malgré mes efforts, des intonations inquiètes perçaient dans ma voix… Décidément, le métier d'actrice ne serait jamais fait pour moi…

- Il faut que l'on aille chez moi… Pour parler avec Carlisle et les autres.

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?? m'alarmais je sans tenter de maîtriser ma voix cette fois…

Avais-je raison plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'un problème grave qui avait obligé Edward et ses frères à revenir plus tôt de leur partie de chasse ? Soudain, je fus prise de frissons en me rappelant que les problèmes des vampires étaient indéniablement plus dangereux pour moi que ceux des simples humains…. Encore une fois, je remerciais le ciel qu'Edward ne sut lire dans mes pensées…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, susurra-t-il doucement contre ma gorge…

Je fut de nouveau prise de frissons, mais pour une raison toute autre qu'un peu plus tôt : son souffle glacé glissais délicieusement sur mon cou, mon visage, mes cheveux… Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser le long de ma mâchoire, puis un autre sur l'arête de mon nez pour finir leurs courses sur ma bouche… Quand celle-ci entra en contact avec les lèvres de mon partenaire, mon sang s'électrifia… J'envoya valser bon sens et raison pour ne plus penser qu'au moment présent… Après quelques minutes, je commençais à avoir le tournis…. Edward détacha, alors, doucement mes mains de son coup…

- Du calme Bella, respire ! me gronda-t-il gentiment

- Pffffff, Continues ! marmonais-je

-Désolé, mais ce n'est pas le moment de te mettre en danger en me tentant Bella…. Bon allons-y ! Va prévenir Charlie que tu as un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec Alice ; moi je t'attends dans la voiture !

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se volatiliser par la fenêtre… Une fois Edward hors de vue, toutes mes inquiétudes me retombèrent dessus comme un énorme poids sur les épaules… Mais que me cachait-il ? Car j'en étais certaine : il ne m'avait pas tout dit ! Ce fut donc les épaules voûtées que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me préparer à partir…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre deux : Départs ?!_

Une fois que je fus lavée et habillée, je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre….

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressée aujourd'hui Bella, me salua mon père, Pourtant Edward ne doit pas revenir avant demain matin….

- Salut papa ! En fait, Alice me réquisitionne pour un de ses éternels essayages…

Avais-je eu l'air convaincante ?!

-Oh… Ok, pas de problème, alors ! Amuses toi bien gamine ! Bonjour aux Cullen de ma part !!!

Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais le nom d'Alice Cullen sonnait toujours comme une formule magique avec Charlie… Il n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé entre les mains expertes du lutin qui me servait de meilleure amie ! Il aurait été capable de lui décrocher la lune… Je soupirais : c'était désespérant ! Bref, tout en spéculant sur le machiavélisme d'Alice ; je pris ma parka et fonça sous la pluie battante jusqu'à la volvo de mon petit ami…

-Charlie n'a pas posé de problème ? , me demanda-t-il

Pffff, question franchement inutile…

- Comme si tu ne savais pas mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon père, grommelais-je, exaspérée

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! , répondit-il joyeusement.

-Tu es désespérant…

- Ah bon, murmura-t-il tout doucement en se tournant vers moi.

Je voulu lui dire de regarder la route, mais le magnétisme de son regard me scotcha littéralement sur place… Il était si pénétrant ; j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Des fois, je me demandais si il ne faisait pas semblant de ne pouvoir lire mes pensées… Soudain, je me remarqua que nous étions à l'arrêt. Je détachai mon regard du sien, pour me rendre compte que nous étions déjà arrivés.

- Bella tu recommences… Tu vas finir par avaler des mouches si tu continues, rigola–t-il

- La prochaine fois : regarde la route, s'il te plait ! , soupirais-je

- Tu es plus intéressante !

- Et toi tu es irrécupérable…

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ; non ?

Une fois de plus son regard doré me cloua sur place…

-Si, concédais-je finalement en souriant.

- Bon, et si nous rentrions…. Emmet n'est pas des plus patient ; tu le connais !

Il sortit de la voiture et la contourna si promptement que je n'eu même pas le temps de toucher la portière qu'il l'ouvrait déjà pour moi. Il me prit, ensuite, par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite. Au fur et à mesure que nous grimpions les marches menant à la villa, mes inquiétudes (que j'avais momentanément oubliées le temps du trajet) revenaient à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Edward me fit m'arrêter juste devant la porte, afin de me rassurer muettement- chose qu'il ne réussit qu'à moitié. Soudain, avant que nous n'ayons le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Emmet survolté.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous auriez pu vous dépêcher : ça fait quatre heures qu'on vous attend !

- Bella dormait…, répliqua Edward

- Oups, c'est vrai : j'avais oublié qu'en plus d'être un escargot, tu étais une marmotte, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil amical.

Edward lui lança un regard incendiaire, tandis que j'éclatais de rire ! Qu'est ce que son extravagance naturelle avait pue me manquer durant la semaine de chasse qui s'était écoulée !

-Hellow Bella !

Ce fut tout ce que je réussi à entendre avant de sentir une vrai furie me tomber dessus…

-Salut Alice, articulais-je tant bien que mal.

-Laisse-la respirer ! Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Content de te revoir !

-Mais Jasper ! Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis le défilé d'hier après-midi ! , pleurnicha Alice

Je vis, ensuite, Esmé et Carlisle s'approcher. La première me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, pendant que le deuxième se disait très content de me voir. Rosalie, quant à elle, se contentât d'un bonjour lancé assez froidement. Je soupirais : est ce que la magnifique blonde qui tenait lieu de sœur à mon petit ami m'accepterait un jour ? Je l'espérais sincèrement, en touts cas ! Après ces salutations explosives dont les Cullens- et notamment Emmet et Alice- avaient le secret, nous nous installâmes tous au salon. J'aillais peut-être, enfin, savoir ce que signifiait tout ceci… Car, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, la raison première de ma présence ici était avant tout l'explication du pourquoi du retour précipité des garçons…

-Bon, maintenant, est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes de retour ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Un silence pesant s'installa sur l'assemblée… Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas pressés de me donner des explications ! Quelques minutes passèrent, ainsi, sans que personne ne se décide à parler le premier… Je commençais tout doucement à en avoir marre !

- Bella…

Ce fut Edward qui brisa le silence… Très bien, j'allais enfin les avoir mes éclaircissements.

- Bon, je vais commencer par le début, dit-il. Jazz, Emmet et moi étions en train de chasser quand nous avons, tout un coup, sentit une grande quantité de sang humain s'écouler… Ce n'est pas tout : nous étions sur d'avoir ressentit la trace d'autres vampires…

Il marqua une courte pause. Je ne comprenais pas le problème ; ou du moins pas encore… Même si les Cullen se nourrissaient de sang animal, il n'en allait pas de même pour les autres vampires. De ce fait, il était tout à fait possible qu'Edward et ses frères aient croisé un autre groupe en train de chasser… Rare, mais possible… Mon front se plissa d'incompréhension. Edward le remarqua, et poursuivit donc son explication.

- Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, puce, c'est que le nombre d'humains tués était anormalement haut… A vue de nez, j'aurais dit qu'une dizaine, voir 15, humains se faisaient massacrer. Or la discrétion est censée être de mise dans notre communauté… Le secret de notre existence est primordial, vital si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Pourtant, 15 disparitions, ce n'est pas vraiment discret… Bref, après avoir sentit l'odeur du sang, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la source du carnage. Ce que nous découvrîmes la était …. Horrible ! Plusieurs corps humains exsangues jonchaient le sol… D'autres humains- encore bien vivants ceux là- étaient parqués comme du bétail dans des enclos ! Et le pire : des vampires…. Des dizaines de vampires… Le plus grand clan que nous ayons jamais vu… Même plus grand que celui des Volturis… Bref, après les avoir observés pendant des heures, nous apprîmes enfin ce que nous voulions savoir : la raison de leur étonnante présence en ces lieus. Ce fut grâce à une conversation entre deux jeunes vampires qui étonnement semblaient être les chefs que l'information que nous guettions nous arriva ! Je te passe les détails inutiles… En court : cette bande de vampire veut asseoir leurs pouvoirs, non seulement sur notre race, mais aussi sur les humains… C'est le rêve classique de touts les vampires cupides et méchants-le stéréotype, quoi !… Mais jamais, nous n'avons eu affaire à une bande de cette taille… Ensuite, une vampire nous repéra juste au moment où nous voulions lever le camp…. Elle donna l'alerte immédiatement… Nous étions en un battement de cils acculés par tout le clan… Les deux chefs arrivèrent finalement. Ils se montrèrent très intéressés par mon don… (Un de leurs soldat sait cerné les dons d'un vampire rien qu'en croisant son regard.) Ils essayèrent de nous enrôler dans leur bande… Ils se montraient d'ailleurs très insistants… Nous n'avons pu nous échapper qu'en prétextant aller convaincre le reste de notre famille de se joindre à eux. Ils nous ont donné deux jour, pas un de plus… Respire Bella !

Je pris, soudain, conscience que j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis quelques secondes déjà… J'avalais une bonne goulée d'air avant d'exploser :

-Vous n'allez pas vous joindre à eux tout de même ?!

-Bien sur que non Bella, intervint Alice. Edward, Jazz et Emmet ont dit ça afin d'avoir un moment pour pouvoir venir nous prévenir du danger…

-Et que comptez vous faire, à présent ? Car, il est évident que vous savez déjà tous ce que vous allez faire…

-Nous allons partir Bella…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre trois : Abandon

_« - Nous allons partir Bella »_

Hola ! Temps mort ! Je ne comprenais plus là.... Ou du moins, je ne tentais pas de comprendre… En effet, les paroles qu'Alice venait de prononcer impliquaient trop de conséquences déplaisantes pour moi…. Mais malgré mes efforts, la terrible vérité se fraya doucement- presque insidieusement- un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit. Je me tournais vivement vers Edward, afin de guetter une quelconque dénégation.

-Comment ?

Ma gorge était tellement nouée d'anxiété que ma voix en fut réduite à un murmure à peine audible. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'ils m'avaient tous parfaitement entendu. Je vis, alors, Edward faire un signe de tête discret en direction de sa famille. Une seconde plus tard, le salon était vide, comme si nous n'avions jamais été que nous deux.

- Où sont-ils tous passé ?

Ah ! J'avais finalement retrouvé un semblant de voix. C'était déjà ça : j'allais pouvoir argumenter contre ce départ incongru !

- Ils sont partis préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage, me répondit Edward tranquillement

Je remarquai que ce dernier évitait soigneusement mon regard ; grand bien lui fasse ! Je pouvais tout aussi bien parler comme ça.

-Ok ! Et si tu m'expliquais un peu plus en quoi consiste ce… voyage ? , fis-je hésitante

Quelque chose dans ma voix avait du l'alarmer, car il se retourna en un éclair. Il scruta mon visage et une expression horrifiée se peignit peu à peu sur ses traits. Je me demandais vaguement de quoi j'avais l'air. Mais, honnêtement, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

- Je suis désolé, Bella ! Je ne saurai pas faire autrement ! Il faut que nous partions ! Nous devons prévenir les autres vampires de cette attaque massive et nous préparer à riposter !

Je manquais de m'étouffer: ces imbéciles ne comptaient pas se battre, de surcroît ?!

- Vous battre ? Mais ils sont tellement plus nombreux que vous !

- Si nous arrivons à rassembler assez de monde, il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Justement…. Vous ne pouvez pas laissez quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper ?

- Et rester terré jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini ?!

- Oui, répondis-je farouchement

J'étais prête à tout pour les savoir en sécurité… Tant pis si, pour la cause, ils devaient laisser un peu de leur dignité sur le banc de touche ! Je m'inquiétais moi !

-Bella essaye de comprendre…

- Je peux vous accompagner ? , quémandais –je soudainement en changeant de tactique.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ; j'espère ! , s'écria-t-il. Je tiens à te tenir en vie ! Cette entreprise est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que je puisse te laisser venir avec…

- Mais je vais faire quoi, moi ?

Mes yeux commençaient à se faire brûlants de larmes… Les traits de mon adonis se déformèrent encore plus, sous l'effet de mes pleurs… Les vannes étaient ouvertes et je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter. S'en fut trop : il m'attira à lui et me berça comme un bébé, durant de longues minutes. Je me calmais peu à peu…

-Bella, mon amour, ma vie ! Je suis désolé ! Ne pleure plus ; je t'en supplie !!! , répétait-il inlassablement.

Quant à moi, je m'accrochais à lui, comme un naufragé à une bouée de secours. Sa chemise était d'ailleurs trempée de mes pleurnicheries.

- Ne me laisse pas..., murmurais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Je serais de retour dans un mois, deux tout au plus. Je te le promets !

Après plusieurs autres objections, je finis par me résigner à la fatalité ! Je tentais de me rassurer en me disant que un ou deux mois ce n'était pas si long, après tout !

- Quel va être l'excuse fournie à la bonne peuplade de forks ? , finis-je par demander.

- Carlisle a accepté un poste provisoire à Boston pour une durée de deux mois ouvrables.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout… Comme toujours.

- Allez Bella, s'il te plait ! Fait moi un sourire. , me supplia-t*il

- Tu me jures de revenir le plus vite possible ?

- Sur ta vie ! Et tu sais à quel point j'y tiens !

- Vous partez quand, demandais-je sans me dérider face à sa tentative de me détendre.

- Demain, juste après t'avoir déposée au collège…

Si tôt ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à un départ si rapide… Je me disais que l'on aurait quand même quelques jours pour profiter l'un de l'autre… En même temps, c'était logique : ils n'avaient que trois jours ; c'était le délais laissé par la bande de fous…

Je me rendis subitement compte que ma souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle que mon petit ami éprouvait. Il ne supportait pas de me faire souffrir ; et moi comme une idiote je lui étalais toute ma peine sous le nez, au lieu de le soutenir. A ce moment précis, je décidai de prendre sur moi jusqu'à son départ… Mes larmes pouvaient bien attendre un jour de plus !

J'inspirai un grand coup.

-Bon, ok ! Mais je veux ta parole que dés que tu auras mis une bonne raclée à ces imbéciles tu reviendras !

Il me scruta, quelque peu étonné par ce revirement de situation…. Son front d'albâtre se plissa sous l'agacement de ne pouvoir suivre les chemins douteux de mon esprit… Je souris en moi-même : il n'était pas prêt de savoir à quoi je pensais !

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? , demanda-t-il

Il restait sur ces gardes. Décidément, ce bougre me connaissait trop bien ! Il savait que je lui cachais ma peine…

-Mais oui ! Si tu me dis que vous reviendrez saints et saufs, toi et ta famille ; je te fais confiance !

Je lui fis le plus beau sourire que j'avais en réserve dans ce genre de situations… Pitoyable, le sourire… Mais il ne dit rien. Il a du penser que je vais bien finir par de nouveau éclater à un moment ou à un autre d'ici demain matin ; il lui suffisait juste d'attendre.

Le bruit strident de la pendule sonnant midi me fit sursauter. J'avais l'air d'une bombe à retardement… Il fallait que je m'éclipse avant de vraiment recommencer à exploser…

- OH ! Il est déjà midi ? ! , m'écriais-je. Il faut absolument que je rentre, car j'ai promis à Charlie de lui préparer un souper de roi pour mon dernier jour de congé ! Je compte lui mitonner ma spécialité. Mais ce plat nécessite des heures de cuissons !

- D'accord, je te raccompagne !

- Non, répondis-je un peu trop brusquement. Si Charlie te voit, ça va être ma fête… N'oublie pas qu'il ignore encore ton retour ! , argumentais-je pour me rattraper. Viens plutôt ce soir après le souper. Tu lui feras croire à un retour un peu prématuré en raison de la proposition d'emplois à Boston faite à Carlisle.

- Si tu crois que c'est mieux ainsi, soupira-t-il.

- Oui c'est mieux…, répondis-je sur le même ton.

L'idée de perdre quelques heures en sa compagnie, alors qu'il nous en restait si peu, me déchirait en deux. Lui aussi, je vis que mes excuses idiotes le faisaient souffrir… Mais, c'était mieux ainsi, car la peine qu'il aurait ressentie en me voyant pleurer aurait été mille fois plus grande que celle qui je lui infligeais maintenant.

Après avoir fait mes adieux à toute la famille, je me dirigeais accompagnée d'Edward vers mon antique Chevrolet. Ce dernier m'embrassa une dernière fois en me promettant de me retrouver plus tard dans la soirée. Je démarra et parti aussi vite que ma voiture me le permettait…. Je pouvais, enfin, laisser libre court à mes larmes… Oh ! Non ! Zut ! Il me suivait, afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien ! L'imbécile, trop inquiet ! Bon, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ; encore quelques minutes à tenir, puis ce serait fini !

Une fois que je fus chez moi et certaine qu'Edward était partit, je me laissa allée à pleurer. A pleurer sur mon sort… Je pensais aux Cullens qui avaient l'air beaucoup plus inquiets de mon état que de leur propre problème- qui pourtant était de taille. Des milliers de questions m'assaillirent l'esprit : « Quand les reverrais-je ? Reviendront-ils tous saints et saufs ?.... » La petite Alice m'avait l'air si fragile… Quant à Esmé, si maternelle, je ne la voyais vraiment pas se battre ! Sans parler de Carlisle le pacifiste…. Emmet, Jasper… Même Rose ! Et Edward… Oh Edward ! Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ! J'en suis incapable !

J'ignore combien de temps, je restai là assise à pleurer. Mais je finis par me lever. Il fallait sauver les apparences ! Charlie n'allait plus tarder ; et je n'avais même pas commencé à cuisiner. Après une brève toilette pour me rendre plus présentable, je me dirigeais en direction de la cuisine, tel un robot sans vie ni volonté.

Les évènements qui se passèrent ensuite demeurent vagues dans ma mémoire… Le retour de Charlie, le repas, l'arrivé d'Edward, l'excuse fournie à mon père, la nuit mouvementée passée dans les bras de mon apollon… Tout cela baigne dans une brume épaisse de mon cerveau. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à mon goût !

Comme prévu, Edward « passa me prendre » pour m'amener à l'école. Charlie lui souhaita bon amusement à Boston avec toute sa famille et se montra désireux de les voir tous revenir à Forks le plus vite possible. Le trajet jusqu'au bahut passa à une vitesse encore plus ahurissante que la nuit passée. Edward se gara sur le parking et se pencha vers moi.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer, me dit-il.

J'inspirai le plus possible…. Que son haleine glacée sentait délicieusement bon !

- Toi aussi, plus que tu ne le crois ! , marmottais-je en rougissant de la proximité.

Il m'embrassa, tout à coup, avec passion. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce qu'il baisse à tel point sa garde. Mais bon, je décidai de profiter de cette opportunité et me laissa toute allée au baisé. Ce baisé aurait aussi bien pu duré quelque instants que des heures, tellement il était parfait. Malheureusement, la sonnerie nous rappela à l'ordre.

- Non…, gémis-je haletante

- Il le faut mon amour…

- Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas !

- S'il te plait ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai fait la promesse de revenir. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

La sonnerie retentit de plus belle, comme pour couper dans l'œuf la moindre autre protestation de ma part. Fichue cloche ! Je te déteste !

Après quelques baisers rapides et aussi beaucoup de protestation venant de la sonnette, je sortis de la voiture. Il redémarra en trombe et partit le plus vite possible. Il ne voulait pas prolonger les adieux qui étaient tout aussi pénibles pour lui que pour moi. Une fois la Volvo grise hors de vue, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau lentement sur mes joues rosies par la fièvre qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je me dirigeais, alors, vers l'infirmerie… Les cours pouvaient bien attendre. Et les questions – qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser- sur l'absence de ma deuxième famille aussi…


End file.
